The invention relates to a metering or atomizing pump with a pump casing and an operating pusher, which is operable by the user's finger.
Such pumps are used for dispensing liquid, pasty or gel-like media, which are dispensed in the form of an atomized or continuous jet or a single stream from a dispensing or atomizer opening. The latter is usually part of the operating pusher and is supplied by the hollow piston rod of the pump. As the operating pusher normally forms the upper end of the pump mounted on the container, it is easily possible that during transportation to the user or by the user, e.g. in a vanity case, or on falling over, the pump is unintentionally operated, so that liquid escapes. As usually the upper inoperative position is that in which the pump tightly seals the container, an operation could also lead to a further outflow of the content, independently of a repeated use.